Garland Wuornos
Chief Garland Wuornos (b. 1947; d. 30 Aug 2010) was the commanding officer of the Haven Police Department, and the adoptive father of Nathan Wuornos. He also held together all of Haven, Maine (which he told Nathan was "standing on the edge") by psychically repairing cracks that regularly appeared throughout the town. Background Wournos existed in 1947. In 1955, he was given a badge by a man who he didn't realize would be his adopted son Nathan, and expressed his desire to join the police force as shown in the episode "Sarah". He served in the Vietnam War before returning to Haven and joining the Police Department in 1983. As a rookie beat cop, he faced a chameleon that had killed six people including his own partner. Wournos ends up shooting and killing the shapeshifter. In May of 1983, Wuornos worked on The Colorado Kid murder case, which he failed to solve, though he was convinced of Max Hansen's guilt. After Max was arrested for the death of a family, Wournos would look after Max's abused wife and son, until the wife died, and he went on to adopt Nathan. This remains a secret to Nathan for most of his life, while Vince and Dave are revealed to have known from the beginning. Season 1 In June of 2010, he grudgingly allowed FBI Agent Audrey Parker access to the investigation into the death of Jonas Lester, despite claiming that Lester's greatest contribution to the town of Haven was dying. After the successful conclusion of the Lester case, Wuornos agreed to let Agent Parker look into the evidence container pertaining to the Colorado Kid murder, and the two discovered that the container (still closed with its original seal) was, in fact, empty. Wuornos subsequently offered Agent Parker a job with the Haven Police Department, citing her willingness to "see things the way they are" as a valuable asset to his department. He is a member of the Haven Hunt Club, and led a hunt through the woods surrounding Haven when two members of the Club were attacked and killed by what appeared to be wild animals. During the first weekend in September of 2010, he was among the guests who attended a surprise birthday party for Parker on Carpenter's Knot, and explained the nature of chameleons when one attacked a party guest. He later helped Nathan track Duke Crocker's boat, the Cape Rouge, when it was taken hostage with Audrey on-board. On 9 October 2010, he encountered the newly-paroled Max Hansen, and in his anger failed to hold up the Walton Lighthouse, which collapsed. Fearing that Nathan would soon discover his connection with Hansen, Garland admitted the truth about Nathan's past on his own, creating what he believed to be an irreparable rift between the two. In his anger over the argument, he failed to prevent a fissure from cracking a street as Hansen tried to escape, resulting in the parolee's death. Realizing his grip on the town faltering, Garland ventured out to Edgewater Beach, where he was later discovered by Audrey and Nathan. He struggled briefly as fresh cracks opened on the beach, and ultimately managed to heal the fissures by absorbing them into himself, turning to stone and shattering as a result. His remains are seen moving slightly after being collected and stored in a cooler. Season 2 The cooler containing Garland's remains was eventually buried by Nathan with help from Duke Crocker, while his disappearance was explained in the Haven Herald as a result of him becoming lost at sea. Later in the week, a memorial service was held in his honor at the Grey Gull. He later appears as a ghost in "Sins of the Fathers". Vince Teagues later had Garland's remains exumed and said that they "need Garland back." Alternative Reality In "Sarah", Garland is shown to be alive in an alternative reality but not the police chief anymore. He helps Audrey find a way to rescue Nathan and Duke from being trapped in 1955. Portrayal The character is based on constable George Wournos from the novel. Appearances * "Welcome to Haven" * "Butterfly" * "Fur" * "Sketchy" * "As You Were" * "The Hand You're Dealt" * "The Trial of Audrey Parker" * "Spiral" * "A Tale of Two Audreys" (mentioned) * "Fear & Loathing" (photograph) * "Sparks and Recreation" (mentioned; unnamed) * "The Tides That Bind" (photograph) * "Sins of the Fathers" (ghost) * "Real Estate" (photograph) * "Sarah" (alternate timeline) Category:HPD personnel Category:Members of the Haven Hunt Club Category:Interred at Eastside Cemetery Category:Troubled Category:Military Category:Colorado Kid photograph Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages